Forgive And Forget : An Adison Love Story
by AdisonIsReal
Summary: Adam Lambert and Allison Iraheta love story! Allison loses her memory in a car crash. Adam, her boyfriend, helps her get back the life she's lost. I think people call this 'fluff'...idk I'm new here haha
1. Chapter 1

"No, no no no, you don't get it, I HAVE to get in to see her!!!" I  
yelled. "I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Iraheta can't take any visitors..."  
the nurse said, trying to keep me calm. "But I love her!!" I broke  
down even more, sobbed even harder. "I love her..." I looked at the  
little diamond ring in my palm.  
"I love her..."

* * *

I was sitting next to Allison, about a week after the accident. She  
had just woken up. I sat on the edge of her hospital bed, holding her  
hand. She still had her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. She  
squeezed my hand a little bit tighter. "What's your name again?" she  
asked, looking up at me with those perfect bright brown eyes. I was  
heartbroken. How could she have gotten into a car crash? How could she  
lose her memory?  
How could she forget me?  
"Adam, babe, my name is Adam." I muttered. I faked a smile to hold  
back my tears. She adjusted the needle in her arm. "Oh yeah, Adam.  
Sorry, I keep forgetting." Everything about her had changed. "Here,  
take a look at this, sweetie pie..." I said, taking a picture of  
Allison and me out of my wallet. She took the tiny photograph in her  
cold, frail hand. "This is us?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah...we were  
at a party I think." She smiled. "We were a cute couple..." she said.  
I chuckled and nodded. "Look, babe, I want to do something..." I  
pushed red hair away from her face and gently kissed her lips. When I  
pulled away, she looked at me with confusion clouding over her already  
distant eyes. "What, Allison, don't you remember when we used to  
kiss?" I said, ready to break down. She shook her head. "I don't  
remember what kissing is, really...I'm sorry..." I almost cried. But I knew she  
needed me to be strong. I slipped her hand in mine. "It's what you do  
when you love someone." She smiled. "I remember what love is." She  
tightened her grip on my hand. "At least, now I do."

* * *

So....I'm new to this whole thing. First storyyyyy :)

Have a few more chapters written. Sorry, I suck at starting stories. R&R if you'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison kept remembering things. One day she sat up and started  
babbling about how one day she went shopping with me. I couldn't  
remember which shopping trip she was talking about, but at least she  
was remembering something.  
I stayed with her pretty much every day. I'd call her and sometimes  
try to text her, but her spelling wasn't good. She used to text with  
perfect grammar.  
I visited her and listened to her favorite music with her, played her  
favorite video games, ran her favorite iPod apps, watched her favorite  
movies and TV shows, told her favorite jokes. Occasionally, she'd sing  
along to a line of a song or laugh at an old joke or remember how to  
play her game.  
I'd smile every time.  
Before we knew it, she was ready to leave the hospital and go back  
home to live with me. I had always told her I loved her. I had always  
kissed her before I left her. But now she barely remember what kissing  
was. I tried to explain it to her, but she didn't understand it. She  
just laughed. She thought it was the silliest thing that people would  
connect their mouths as a sign of love. I kissed her a few times, just  
to see if the flying sparks would trigger memories, but it normally  
didn't work. She would get this look, like she was searching for an  
answer, but then she'd just sigh and lay back on her hospital bed.  
On the day that Alli was moving back into our house, I was thrilled to  
have my Alli Kat back. She was also excited to go back to the house,  
even though she didn't really remember much of it. After she was  
checked out and everything, I took her to the car. "Here, baby girl,  
this is it..." She smiled at the white Ford. "It's cute." she said,  
climbing into the front seat. I grinned and took her hand, kissing it.  
"You love this car." I said. I remembered the day that I got it from  
American Idol, and Allison got jealous. i chuckled at the memory. I  
put both hands on the wheel and drove back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got home, Allison smiled. "I remember this place, I  
remember it..." she said. I kissed her and looked into her eyes. "You  
remember?" She nodded. "I remember the outside of it..." I was so  
happy. Maybe everything would be ok.  
I led her into the house and her happy expression melted into  
confusion. "I...I'm sorry. I don't remember this part." she stuttered.  
I just kissed her head and nodded. "Here's the bedroom, baby..."  
Allison looked around. "Your bedroom?" she asked. I bit my lip. "This  
is our bedroom, hon. We sleep in the same bed." I kissed her mouth  
gently. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. "Adam? Am I a  
virgin?" I smiled at the memory of the nights we made love. "No, Alli.  
You're not. We used to make love. We did a few times..." I said. She  
leaned her head against my body. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love  
you...do you remember what kissing is?" I asked, leaning down, ready  
to kiss her. "Yeah, but I kinda forget how it feels. I remember we  
used to make out. Right?" she asked innocently. I nodded. "Yeah, we  
used to make out like this." I said, crushing my mouth against hers.  
She kissed back perfectly. We laid on the bed and kissed for hours.  
She hadn't forgotten a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

We woke up next to each other for the first time in too long. She laid  
on top of me and kissed me again, lip locked with me. "Mmmmm, Allison,  
I love you, I'm so happy you're back..." She slowed the kiss down.  
"Adam, baby, I think I remember something..." she said. "Hmmm?" I half-  
moaned, still overwhelmed by the intense, deep, loving kiss that we  
had shared just a few seconds ago. "Adam, I remember when we made love  
the night we moved into the house..." I chuckled. "I remember that. I  
think that sleeping in our bed again made you remember." She laughed.  
"I love you. You're so hot..." she said, snuggling up to me. "So are  
you, little baby girl..." I said. She kissed me again and I smiled at  
her. "You make me smile, Adam." she said, looking into my eyes. I was  
so happy to have my angel back.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, we went to visit her family. They lived about 2 hours  
away from our house. They were anxious to see her again, and maybe  
they could help her remember things.  
I kissed her soft, beautiful, sleeping lips. "Wake up, honey, we're  
going to see your parents today..." I whispered. She started kissing  
me back and I smiled. "I love you, Alli Kat." I said, lifting her up  
out of bed. "We have to get ready, beautiful." I said.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, wrapping her arms around my neck. I  
could feel her memories coming back to her.  
About 2 hour later, we had gotten ready and were at Allison's parent's  
house. I remembered picking her up and dropping her off at the house  
when we used to go out for movie dates and lunch and shopping. I smiled.  
So did she.  
I kissed her gently on the cheek as we walked to her door, hand in  
hand. We rang the doorbell and her mom got it. "Allison, baby!" she  
exclaimed, hugging and kissing her precious daughter. "Mom?" Allison  
said quietly. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm your mommy..." Mrs. Iraheta said.  
She then looked at me. "Adam, honey, how have you been?" she said,  
hugging me. She was such a sweet lady. "I'm good, Allison's starting  
to remember more..." I said. Mrs. Iraheta smiled. "Thank you. Thank  
you so much. I don't know where my baby would be without you..." she  
said sincerely, kissing my cheeks. "She's been calling me, telling me  
about you again..." She smiled, and so did her daughter. Allison spoke  
up. "So, where's dad? And Carlos and Jackie, my siblings?" she asked.  
Mrs. Iraheta's smiled faded a little. "Daddy's out, honey. Jackie  
doesn't live with us, she's with her husband. And Carlos is living  
away." Allison processed this thought. "Ok...when will Daddy be back?"  
I held her hand. She sounded like a little baby girl, asking where her  
daddy was. It's too bad she didn't know the whole story.  
Suddenly her father stumbled into the door. Mrs. Iraheta cringed.  
"Carlos, Allison is back..." Allison was oblivious to the fact that  
her father was drunk. She probably didn't know what drinking is.  
"Daddy!" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What the  
fuck?" her dad said, pushing Alli away. Allison look like someone had  
just punched her. "What? Daddy, it's Allison..." she said. "Haven't  
seen you around. You been out gettin' some? Why you back?" he slurred.  
"I've been at the hospital, Daddy. Then I was at Adam's house." she  
said innocently. She totally didn't get it.  
"Oh, Adam's house, huh? You pregnant yet?" he laughed drunkly. She  
looked confused. "No, Daddy, I'm not. Is something wrong with you?"  
she said, taking his hand. He shook her off. "Get the hell away,  
Allison...Sarah, GIMME A BEER. NOW." he said cruelly to Mrs. Iraheta.  
"I'm sorry, Daddy..." she said, on the verge of tears. I felt  
horrible. Why did her dad have to be an alcoholic crazy man? "It's ok,  
Allison, let's just go to your room, baby..." I said, holding her and  
taking her up to her room. "But Daddy..." she muttered. "We'll talk to  
Daddy later, sweetie." I said. I hated having to treat her like a  
little girl. She just didn't understand anything.  
I finally got her into her room. "Adam, what happened to Daddy?" she  
asked tenderly. I rested my hands on either side of her face. "Baby,  
do you remember what an alcoholic is?" I asked softly. She half-  
nodded. "It's someone who drinks alcohol. That makes you go crazy for  
a while. But it wears off eventually." I assured her. She looked down.  
"Is my dad an alcoholic?" she asked. I nodded quickly. "Sometimes,  
beautiful. Sometimes." I kissed her, slow and sweet. "I love you,  
Allison. Just stay out of his way for a while." She smiled a little.  
"I love you too."  
God did I miss hearing that.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours of goofing off in her room and trying to get her to  
remember things, Allison's dad left again. Mrs. Iraheta came into the  
room. "Alli Kat? Baby? I'm so sorry you had to see your father like  
that..." she muttered. Allison wrapped her arms around her mother's  
small neck. "I love you, Mom. Adam says Daddy's an alcoholic or  
something." she said confidently, proud that she learned to say the  
word 'alcoholic'. Allison's mom sighed. "Yes, baby, Daddy drinks  
sometimes." she answered quietly. Allison looked at me, then came up  
and gave me a hug. Allison's mom smiled. "You two are perfect. Meant  
to be." she said. Allison smiled. "I know." she said.  
I could tell that she understood perfectly.

Soon Alli's dad was back home, but sober. He came into her room.  
"Allison, sweetheart, I'm so sorry about earlier. I had just come back  
from the bar, and I was a mess, you gotta know that I love you..." he  
said, wrapping his arms around his beautiful daughter that he's taken  
for granted for so long. "I love you too, Daddy." she smiled.  
Suddenly, everything was fine.

Allison and I fell asleep intertwined on her bed. She woke me up in  
the middle of the night to tell me that she remembered something. At  
first I was annoyed. But then she started singing "Slow Ride." Our  
duet from tour. My eyes started filling with tears. "Baby, you  
remember that?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "The smell of your skin  
made me remember." I grinned. "Slow Ride" was such a big part of that  
summer. And now she remembered.  
I kissed her harder than I ever have.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, I woke up with my lips still on hers. I gave her a  
peck on the lips and got out of bed.  
"Hello, Adam." a voice behind me said. I turned around. It was  
Allison's dad. "Hi, Mr. Iraheta." I said. He looked me in the eyes,  
and I knew something important was coming. "Look, Adam, about  
yesterday, I'm sorry. I never wanted Allison to have to see that,  
especially after the accident." he said, very monotone and rehearsed.  
"It's, umm...fine, sir. Allison is just fine." I said. He bit his lip.  
"Thank you, Adam. For everything you've done for us. Allison...she  
just loves you so much..." he said sincerely. I nodded. "I love her  
too. So much..." I said. Suddenly Alison came out of her room and  
wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you too." she whispered. She  
kissed my lips gently. I smiled and kissed her back. Suddenly Mr.  
Iraheta cleared his throat. Alli and I awkwardly pulled away from  
eachother. "What're we gonna do with you two?" he joked, walked  
towards the kitchen.  
Our smiled connected in a sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Allison and I sat  
next to eachother. I rested my hand on her knee. Suddenly Mrs. Iraheta  
cleared her throat. "So, Allison, did you remember anything else?" she  
asked. Allison nodded. "A song that me and Adam used to sing." She  
looked at me and winked. "Slow Ride, take it easy..." she sang. Mr.  
and Mrs. Iraheta smiled at their daughter. "Slow Ride, take it  
easy..." I sang, pushing hair out of her eyes. She smiled and kissed  
me. Suddenly, she turned to her mom. "Mommy, can Adam and I go  
shopping today?" she asked. I placed a hand on her knee. She was so  
adorable, like a little girl asking for permission to do something.  
"Of course you can, baby." Mrs. Iraheta said with a smile. Alli  
giggled and ran over to kiss her mom's cheek. "Love you Mommy, I'll be  
back later!" she said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

"I haven't been shopping yet, I wanna see what it's like!" she  
exclaimed as we got into the car. I smiled at her excitement in such a  
simple thing. I kissed her forehead. "You'll love it, hon. I know it."  
I said.  
A few minutes later, we pulled up to the mall. Allison looked at the  
big gray building curiously. "The stores are inside?" she asked. I  
nodded, took her hand, and walked in with her.  
Allison was amazed by all the stores. I chuckled, putting my hand to  
her face and kissing her. "You like it, Alli?" I asked, putting my arm around her waist. She  
nodded and ran into Hot Topic. "Oooh, look at that shirt!" she  
exclaimed. I chuckled and kissed her head. "You wanna try it on, hon?"  
I asked. She ended up taking about 20 things to the dressing room. She  
looked beautiful in everything. She ended up buying a red silky dress  
and a pair of black skinny jeans. It went on like that for a few hours  
more. She spent about $250 on various pieces of clothing and perfumes  
and jewelry. I loved seeing her this happy again.  
"Adam, what's that?" she asked as we passed a bridal shop. "A bridal  
place. It's for people who are getting married." I explained, putting  
an arm around her. "What's getting married?" she asked quietly. I  
kissed her forehead. "It's when two people fall in love, and they want  
to spend the rest of their lives with eachother." I said, smiling  
lovingly at her. "So they get married, and then they're together  
forever. They give eachother beautiful rings as a symbol of their  
love. That's how your parents are, together forever. Married." I went  
on. She seemed to understand. "I get it. And it sounds wonderful." she  
whispered, nuzzling her face down into my neck. I kissed her precious  
lips. I took something out of my pocket and held it in the palm of my  
hand. "Allison, would you..." I looked down at the object in my hand:  
a tiny diamond ring. I was a little nervous, but I managed to say it:  
"Will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Adam, yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and  
kissing me. A few people were watching now and smiling. "I love you so  
much..." I whispered as I slipped the diamond ring onto her finger,  
kissing her hand. She kissed me again, tears forming in her eyes. "I  
love you too..." she whispered, watching the ring sparkle in the  
light. I held her, pressed up against eachother. "I can't wait to tell  
my parents!" she said. I chuckled. "They already know, hon. I asked  
them before hand. You're their daughter, after all..." I said. She  
wrapped her arms around my neck and I spun her around. "So, now that  
we're getting married...should we go to the bridal place now?" I  
laughed. "Sure baby, of course..."

We got into the bridal shop and Allison was amazed. I explained  
everything to her - why there were white dresses everywhere, what the  
little velvet pillows were for, and what a veil was. She even tried a  
few dresses on. "You look beautiful..." I said as she came out of a  
fitting room in a long white dress with a lacy bust.  
We didn't buy anything, but we stayed for a long time before she was a  
wedding expert and we decided to leave. The whole way home, all she  
could talk about was how excited she was for the wedding. I listened  
patiently, enjoying how happy she was. When we got home, she ran into  
the house and into her mom's arms. "Look at this, mom!" she exclaimed,  
holding out her ringed hand. Alli's mom tried to hold back happy  
tears. "Baby, it's beautiful, you're beautiful..." she wept, kissing  
her daughter's forehead. "I love you, mommy..." Allison said, shedding  
a few tears herself as she returned her mother's kiss. Alli looked at  
me for a second before wrapping her arms around my waist. "I will love  
you forever, Adam." she whispered into my chest.  
I was too choked up to do anything but fall more in love with her.


End file.
